The present invention relates to needle cap holders and pertains particularly to an improved needle cap holder for IV needles and the like.
Accidental needle puncture frequently occurs when a nurse or physician attempts to recap a needle after giving an injection or drawing blood from a patient. Needle stick injuries may transmit such infectious particles as hepatitis B virus, non-A and non-B hepatitis virus, and human immunodeficiency virus (HIV), with disastrous consequences.
Hypodermic needles, IV needles and the like are covered with a removable protective sheath or cap, which is removed just prior to use of the needle. These caps are saved and placed back on the needle when the needle is removed from the patient. Holders have been used in the past which attach to an IV pole and contain a cup or cavity for holding one or more of the caps. When, the cap is to be placed on a needle, the cap is grasped in one hand, and the needle held in the other and inserted in the cap. If the needle misses the cap, it can result in the hand holding the cap being stuck or pricked with the needle. It is desirable that some means be available for enabling caps to be replaced on needles without the danger of sticking or puncturing the hand.
I have developed a needle cap holder that holds the caps in an inverted stationary position, so that the needle can be inserted without danger of sticking a hand.